The Good Doctor: Taking Advantage
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Dr. Lim puts Shaun, Claire, and Morgan are put in charge of a patient who claims no one will believe she's sick. Meanwhile, Maxwell Clark and his wife Shayna and finally meets Lea, to whom he takes an instant dislike.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Shaun Murphy sat at the cafeteria at San Jose Saint Bonaventure eating lunch. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Shaun."

Shaun turned around to see Clark.

"Max!" Shaun cheered.

Shaun got up and ran over to hug his best friend.

"What are you doing here?" Shaun asked.

"My new boss made me take time off," Clark replied. "I've been kind of working too hard."

"How hard?" Shaun asked.

"I worked for 60 hours straight," Clark replied.

"Max," Shaun said.

"Shayna was out of town and I was sad!" Clark shouted.

"Sleep deprivation is not good," Shaun said.

"I know," Clark said.

"Hand me your phone," Shaun said.

"Why?" Clark asked.

"I want to add my new address," Shaun said. "I want you to come over tonight and swim."

"I'd love to," Clark said. "I'll ask Shayna if she wants to come."

Later that night, Shaun and Clark splashed each other in the pool at Shaun and Lea's new apartment building. Lea and Shayna lied down in fold-out chairs watching them.

"You two are going to get us banned from the pool!" Lea hollered.

"They don't care," Shayna said.

"So, Shayna," Lea said. "Are you excited about becoming a mother?"

"I am," Shayna said.

"Is it stressful?" Lea asked.

"Yes," Shayna replied. "But Maxwell has been a great help. Sometimes annoying, but he's been a great help. He's going to be wonderful father."

"Hey, you two!" Clark shouted. "Come in the pool!"

"Okay," Shayna said.

Shayna got up and jumped into the pool while Lea continued to lounge in her chair.

"Lea," Shaun said. "Come on."

"No thanks," Lea said. "I'm just going to lay here and relax."

Shaun climbed out of the pool and walked over to Lea.

"No!" Lea shouted. "Don't you dare, Shaun Murphy!"

Shaun picked Lea up and began walking.

"You put me down, Shaun!" Lea shouted. "Shaun Murphy! You put me down this instant!"

Shaun dropped Lea into the pool. He then jumped back into the pool. Lea stood up in the pool and looked at Shaun.

"You are so going to pay for that!" Lea shouted.

Shaun and Lea began splashing each other.

"You make such a cute couple," Clark said.

"We're not a couple," Shaun said. "We're just living together."

Clark looked at Shayna. Shayna gave her husband a hug.

"Don't interfere," Shayna whispered into Clark's ear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Claire and Morgan sat at a table eating breakfast.

"Well, Claire," Morgan said. "It seems you're on Dr. Melendez's bad side."

"Which means you're one step closer to getting what you want," Claire said.

"Exactly," Morgan said cheerfully. 

"I hate you," Claire said.

Shaun sat down at the table. Claire and Morgan noticed the smile on his face.

"Why are you so cheerful?" Morgan asked.

"My best friend, Max, is visiting," Shaun replied.

"Oh," Morgan said, getting up.

Morgan walked over to the other side of the table and kneeled down at an empty space.

"Hello, Max," Morgan said in a mocking tone. "I'm Morgan. It's so nice to meet you."

"Morgan!" Claire shouted.

"What?" Morgan asked. "I'm just introducing myself to Shaun's friend."

"Remember that police detective from the Harietti case?" Claire asked.

"The hot one?" Morgan asked.

"He's married," Shaun replied. "Plus, he wouldn't like you. He doesn't like stuck-up little snots."

"Shaun," Claire said.

After eating breakfast, Shaun, Claire, and Morgan reported to Dr. Lim.

"Okay, second-year residents," Dr. Lim said, handing everyone a chart. "Today you will be teaming up and examining a patient."

"Okay," Shaun said.

"Her name is Amy," Claire said.

"Let's get to it," Morgan said.

Shaun, Morgan, and Claire walked into the room where the young patient, Amy, lied down on a hospital bed.

"Hello, Amy," Claire said. "I'm Dr. Brown and this is Dr. Reznick and Dr. Murphy."

"What's going on?" Shaun asked.

"I'm feeling tired all the time," Amy replied. "It doesn't matter how long I sleep or how much I exercise."

"Chronic Fatigue Syndrome," Morgan said.

"I really don't think it is," Amy said. "I've also been urinating a lot more than usual and I've been dizzy a lot."

"It's Chronic Fatigue Syndrome," Morgan said. "Trust me."

"Look," Amy said. "I'm begging you. Please help me. I've been to five different hospitals and no one will believe me that I'm sick."

"Have you been cramping or feeling clumsy?" Shaun asked.

"Both of those," Amy replied.

"It could multiple sclerosis," Claire said.

"Also known as MS," Shaun said.

"It's Chronic Fatigue Syndrome," Morgan said. "I've seen several cases of it."

"I want you to stop saying that," Shaun said.

"I don't care what you want," Morgan said. "It's Chronic Fatigue Syndrome."

"Can she leave?" Amy asked. "She's really upsetting me."

"Fine," Morgan said, leaving the room. "Chronic Fatigue Syndrome."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Shaun and Clark sat at one of the hospital cafeteria tables eating sandwiches Clark had brought.

"Thank you for having lunch with me, Shaun," Clark said.

"Thank you for bringing sandwiches, Max," Shaun said.

"You're welcome," Clark said.

Claire walked over to them.

"Hey, Max," Claire said.

"Hi, Claire," Clark said. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great," Claire said smiling. "How are you?"

"I'm doing wonderful," Clark replied.

"Well, I've got to go talk to my boss," Claire said. "It was nice seeing you."

"Nice seeing you, too," Clark said.

Claire walked off and Clark looked at Shaun.

"Claire is very nice," Clark said.

"Yeah," Shaun agreed.

"I like her," Clark said. "You should date her."

"No," Shaun said. "We're just friends."

"Come on," Clark said. "She's perfect for you."

"I will choose who I date, Max," Shaun said.

"So you and Lea are living together," Clark said.

"Yes," Shaun said. "But we are not dating."

"But you are living together," Clark said.

"Yes, Max," Shaun said.

"Isn't it a little weird?" Clark asked.

"Why are you so bothered?" Shaun asked.

"I just want to make sure she's not taking advantage of you," Clark replied.

"She's not," Shaun said. "Let's talk about something else."

"I'm sorry, Shaun," Clark said. "It's just, I really care about you and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Thanks, Max," Shaun said. "I'm okay. I promise."

"Okay," Clark said. "Okay."

Shaun walked over to Clark and gave him a hug.

"Have I ever told you that you're my best friend?" Shaun asked.

"All the time," Clark replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Shaun sat at a hospital computer watching a video of an interview with Avril Lavigne on _YouTube_. Morgan and Claire walked over to him.

"Shaun?" Claire asked. "Are you doing research?"

"No," Morgan said. "He's watching an Avril Lavigne video. Shaun, you can fantasize about Avril Lavigne in your free time. We have a patient."

"I am doing research," Shaun said. "Claire is right. I am watching an interview Avril did with _Good Morning America_ on her battle with Lyme disease."

"Oh yeah," Morgan said. "She battled Lyme disease."

"Lyme disease is often misdiagnosed at Chronic Fatigue Syndrome and multiple sclerosis," Shaun said.

"Yes," Claire said. "It's very hard to diagnose and often goes undiagnosed for years."

"Yes," Shaun said.

Dr. Lim walked over to them.

"Are my residents working together?" Dr. Lim asked.

"Our patient has Lyme disease," Shaun said.

"We don't know that for sure," Claire said. "But Amy is certain she is sick."

"We'll have to perform and ELISA test to find out for sure," Morgan said.

"An ELISA?" Dr. Andrews asked after Shaun, Claire, and Morgan shared their plan with him.

"Our patient has Lyme disease," Shaun said.

"Might have Lyme disease," Morgan said.

"What makes you think it's not just Chronic Fatigue Syndrome?" Dr. Andrews asked.

"Lyme disease is always misdiagnosed," Shaun said. "Have you ever heard of Canadian singer Avril Lavigne?"

"No," Dr. Andrews replied sarcastically. "I've never heard of her."

"No being sarcastic at this time," Shaun said. "She was misdiagnosed a lot and it turned out she had Lyme disease. Now we need to perform an ELISA because if Amy goes undiagnosed, she could have heart and nervous system problems."

"But what if it isn't Lyme disease?" Dr. Andrews asked. "What if we do the ELISA and it was just a waste of time?"

"But what if we don't do it and Amy goes undiagnosed?" Shaun asked.

"I think we should do the test," Morgan said.

"I think we should too," Claire said.

"Fine," Dr. Andrews said. "But if it comes back negative, I'm docking your pay. That goes for all three of you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Lea sat down at the kitchen table researching on her computer. She then heard a knock on the door. She got up and opened the door to see Clark standing there.

"Hello, Lea," Clark said. "I'm here to have dinner with Shaun."

"Hi, Max," Lea said. "I'm so sorry, but Shaun just called. He's has to stay late at work."

"Okay," Clark said.

"So where's Shayna?" Lea asked.

"She's having dinner with her sister," Clark replied. "We're leaving in the morning. We have an 8:00 flight back to Long Beach."

"You fly to Long Beach?" Lea asked.

"It's quicker than driving," Clark replied. "An hour flying vs. five hours driving."

"I ordered some pizza," Lea said. "Would you like to stay and eat? You can wait for Shaun."

"Okay," Clark said.

Clark and Lea sat down on the couch and ate pizza on paper plates.

"This is good pizza," Clark said.

"It sure is," Lea said.

"Stop taking advantage of Shaun," Clark said.

"Excuse me?" Lea asked.

"Shaun really likes you," Clark said. "He got this apartment because he thinks there's a chance you will be together."

"Shaun knows we're not going to be a couple," Lea said.

"I know Shaun," Clark said. "He really loves you and you're taking advantage of that!"

"Don't shout at me!" Lea shouted.

"Shaun is my best friend!" Clark shouted. "You're only using him for this apartment!"

"I am not!" Lea shouted.

"Yes you are!" Clark shouted. "So stop being a stupid bitch!"

"What did you just call me?" Lea asked.

"I called you a bitch!" Clark shouted. "You are an entitled little bitch!" 

"Okay!" Lea shouted. "Screw you! Get out of my apartment!"

"Gladly!" Clark shouted. "You disgust me! If I were Shaun, I'd kick your sorry ass out on the street!"

Clark stormed out and Lea screamed into a pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Amy lied down in her bed waiting for her test results. Shaun, Claire, and Morgan walked into the room.

"We have your test results," Claire said.

"And?" Amy asked.

"You have Lyme disease," Shaun informed her.

"I do?" Amy asked.

"Yes," Morgan replied.

"So what now?" Amy asked.

"You need to start taking antibiotics," Shaun replied. "But we highly recommend you visit a Lyme disease specialist."

"That way you can get consulted and go over potential treatments," Claire added.

"Here," Morgan said as she handed Amy an information sheet she printed. "This is a list of specialists in San Jose."

"Thank you," Amy said. "I'm relieved that I finally know what's wrong with me. For the past 6 months, I've been turned away by so many doctors who thought I was crazy."

"They were stupid," Shaun said.

Later, Shaun walked into the apartment where Lea was watching TV.

"Hello, Lea," Shaun said. "I didn't think you'd be up. It's almost 3:00 AM."

"I'm upset," Lea said.

"What happened?" Shaun asked.

"Nothing, Shaun," Lea lied. "I'm going to bed."

"You are lying," Shaun said. "What happened?"

"Okay," Lea said. "Just please don't get angry."

"Why would I get angry?" Shaun asked.

"Max called me a bitch," Lea replied.

"What?" Shaun asked.

"He called me a bitch," Lea repeated.

"Why would he do that?" Shaun asked.

"Shaun…" Lea said.

"I have to talk to him," Shaun said before storming out of the apartment.

"Uh oh," Lea said.

Shaun arrived at Clark and Shayna' hotel room and pounded of the door. Clark opened the door and stood there in his pajamas.

"Shaun?" Clark asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you," Shaun said. "Outside please."

"Okay," Clark said. "Just let me get my shoes on."

After Clark put his shoes on he followed Shaun outside the hotel.

"What's up?" Clark asked.

"I talked to Lea," Shaun said. "Did you call her a bitch?"

"No," Clark lied.

"You are lying," Shaun said.

"Okay," Clark said. "I did."

"Why?" Shaun asked.

"She's being a bitch," Clark replied. "Look, Shaun. I know you don't want to believe it, but she's using you."

"She is not," Shaun said. "You had no right calling her a bitch."

"I don't like her, Shaun," Clark said. "She's not a nice person."

"Stop it," Shaun said.

"I'm sorry," Clark said. "Look, I'll call you when Shayna and I land in Long Beach."

"Don't bother," Shaun said. "You're not my friend anymore."

"What?" Clark asked in disbelief.

"Goodbye, Max," Shaun said as he began walking off.

"Shaun!" Clark pleaded. "Don't be this way! You're my best friend! We need each other!"

Shaun stopped and turned around.

"I do not need you!" Shaun screamed. "You called Lea a bitch and hurt her feelings! Friends don't hurt people who their friends care about! Never talk to me again! Never call me again! I hate you and I will never forgive you! If you were really my best friend, you wouldn't have been mean to Lea!"

Shaun walked off while Clark continued to plead.

"Shaun!" Clark pleaded. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't be like this! Shaun!"

 **THE END**


End file.
